La peur de Tony
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [Tony/Steve Rogers ] Oui. Tony aime Captain America mais a peur de lui dire, et s'amuse avec les femmes qui se trouvent autour de lui. Steve quitte l'équipe pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Tony lui avoue ses sentiments [ 1/5]


_« Tony ? »_ _  
_ _« Hum ? »_ _  
_ _« Tony ! » Appelle, pour la énième fois, le capitaine Rogers._ _  
_ _« Quoi ? » Fulmine-t-il, en posant sa tasse de café sur la table._ _  
_ _« Que s'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! »_ _  
_ _« Rien, juste une mauvaise humeur.._ _C_ _'est tout ! » Lâche-t-il, subitement._

Steve hausse les épaules et lui dit cache :

 _« Non, ce n'est pas cela. Tu as changé depuis la bataille de New-York. »_ _  
_ _« Possible, peu être, que non. » Réplique-t-il, en se levant._ _  
_ _« Tony, tu m'aimes ? » Insiste, Steve Rogers._

Le génie tourne sa tête vers lui, et lui lance un regard d'interrogation :

* * *

 _« Tu penses que je suis gay ? C'est ça ? »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose ! Juste, que je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit avant que je tombe dans les vapes.._ _Stark_ _! »_

Une colère monte dans le corps chaud du brun, et le blond insiste :

 _« Assez, Rogers.._ _Je_ _ne veux plus qu'on en parle. »_ _  
_ _« Alors, pourquoi tu couches avec toutes ses femmes, chaque soir ? »_

 _Pour oublier :_

 _« Parce que, j'aime la peau douce d'une femme, et_ _Pepper_ _m'a plaqué ! »_ _  
_ _«_ _Pepper_ _t'a plaqué parce qu'elle a eu peur de toi, de tes réactions violentes. »_

 _Oui. Le soldat n'a pas tort au sujet du génie :_

 _« J'ai besoin d'être seul,_ _Captain_ _America_ _. »_

 _« Je vois. Lorsque tu auras le courage de me le dire, tu m'appelles ! » Dit-il, d'un ton_ _rauque._

* * *

Captain America est furieux envers son coéquipier. Il ne semble pas du tout au géniteur Stark : Howard Stark. Le blond fulmine à l'intérieur de ses tripes, il veut tellement que le génie ressemble à son ami. Mais, on ne peut changer le passé, et encore moins, une personne qu'on aime.

Steve s'en va avec sa moto fétiche..

Tony Stark, l'héritier des Stark le regarde de dos. Au fonds de lui, son père lui manque beaucoup, et il le sait. Comme à ses habitudes, le brun se faufile dans ses bureaux privés, et regarde le tableau unique de son paternel : Howard Stark.

Soudain, une chanson lui vient en esprit :

* * *

 ** _«_ _So_ _won't_ _you_ _,_ _please_ _,_ _be_ _my_ _be_ _my_ _baby_ _  
_ _Be_ _my_ _little_ _._ _baby_ _my_ _one_ _and_ _only_ _baby_ _  
_ _Say_ _you'll_ _be_ _my_ _darlin'_ _,_ _be_ _my_ _be_ _my_ _baby_ _  
_ _Be_ _my_ _baby_ _now_ _,_ _my_ _one_ _and_ _only_ _babyé_ _»_**

 __La musique jazz détend Tony dans son bureau et Jarvis de peut s'empêcher de parler envers son créateur :

 _« Monsieur ? »_ _  
_  
Tony danse :

 **« So won't you, please, be my be my baby**  
 **Be my little. baby my one and only baby**  
 **Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby**  
 **Be my baby now, my one and only baby »**

* * *

 _  
_ _« Monsieur ? » Insiste,_ _Jarvis_ _._ _  
_ _« Oui,_ _Jarvis_ _? »_ _  
_ _« Vous me semblez mélancolique, monsieur. »_ _  
_ _« Parce que je me sens seul, sans mon père, qui me manque ! »_ _  
_ _« C'est pour cela que vous écoutez cette chanson ? Monsieur ? »_ _  
_ _« Oui,_ _Jarvis_ _. C'est pour cela. Cela me rapproche de lui. »_ _  
_ _« Monsieur, pour_ _Captain_ _America_ _… »_ _  
_  
Tony se prend un verre de whisky, et jette le verre en cristal contre le rebord de la cheminer :

 _« Je ne suis pas d'humeur,_ _Jarvis_ _. »_ _  
_ _« Vous avez la conduite, d'un enfant, monsieur. »_ _  
_ _« Pardon ?_ _Jarvis_ _? Je ne suis plus un enfant ! »_ _  
_ _« Justement, vous rejetez les autres depuis cette bataille. »_ _  
_ _« Possible, je n'ai pas envie de les voir… »_ _  
_ _« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas vivre seul, éternellement ! »_ _  
_ _« Je le sais,_ _jarvis_ _… »_

Tony remet le disque vinyle de son père : Howard Stark.

* * *

 ** _So_ _won't_ _you_ _,_ _please_ _,_ _be_ _my_ _be_ _my_ _baby_ _  
_ _Be_ _my_ _little_ _._ _baby_ _my_ _one_ _and_ _only_ _baby_ _  
_ _Say_ _you'll_ _be_ _my_ _darlin'_ _,_ _be_ _my_ _be_ _my_ _baby_ _  
_ _Be_ _my_ _baby_ _now_ _,_ _my_ _one_ _and_ _only_ _baby_**

 __  
Il s'assit, et ferme paisiblement ses paupières…

Quand au Captain America, il roule à 80km sur la route de campagne. La tête ailleurs, il ne fait pas attention ce qui se trouve autour de lui. Rogers voit un cerf majestueux au beau milieu de la route. Steve l'évite, et tombe sur le côté droit en lâchant prise sur sa moto. Le soldat n'a rien eu ainsi que l'animal. Le haut de Steve est un peu déchiré sur le côté à cause de sa chute, mais il n'a rien de cassé.

 _ **Une review ? Je pense qu'il y aura cinq chapitres sur cette histoire.**_

 _ **La chanson et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_


End file.
